Pretty Charmed
by teAmllorettAA
Summary: Spencer, Aria, Hanna & Emily are sisters who find out that they are witches. It's a twist of Pretty Little Liars and Charmed. Please read and review.
1. Something Wicca This Way Comes, Part One

Pretty Little Liars (Charmed Style)

**Chapter One: Something Wicca Comes This Way**

**CHARACTER DESCRIPTIONS:**

SPENCER HASTINGS, 25

'Prue' The oldest of four sisters, she was raised by parents until they divorced. After her mother's death her grandmother took care of her and her sisters. She found out about her half sister, Emily, three years ago. She doesn't get along with Hanna because of an incident with her ex-fiance, Andrew. She dated Toby in high school and is in law school, interns at Buckley & Warren.

ARIA HASTINGS, 23

'Piper' The middle of the four, she was raised by her parents until they divorced. After her mother's death her grandmother took care of her and her sisters. She found out about her half sister, Emily, three years ago. She works at an Art Museum and is trying to get her work in a show.

HANNA HASTINGS, 20

'Phoebe' The middle of four sisters, she was raised by her grandmother after her mother's death. Their father moved to New York for a job and after she graduated high school she left for NY and has been living there since. She is moving back to be closer to her family. She doesn't really have a job but she loves fashion and acting.

EMILY FIELDS-HASTINGS, 19

'Paige' The youngest of four children, she was adopted when she was just a baby. She never knew her biological parents and when she was 16 she found her half sisters. After graduating high school, she moved in with them to become closer, and she is also going to college with a swimming scholarship.

TOBY CAVANAUGH, 26

'Andy', He was Spencer's high school love and after high school he went into law enforcement. He became a detective and works at the local police station.

EZRA FITZ (forever 27)

'Leo'. He died in the early 1900s, and became a white lighter, he moon lights as a high school teacher to help students who are potential witches. He is also a writer and is a love interest for Aria.

* * *

It's a rainy night in Rosewood, Pennsylvania, and we see the outside of an apartment complex, we see a cat with a symbol on it's collar in the kitchen looking for food, the owner, a woman in her early twenties places a bowl of food on the ground for the cat. "There you go," she says petting the cat. She then walks over to an alter set up in the living room and begins lighting the candles with the tip of her finger, starting a chant. While she's chanting someone is walking into her apartment from the window. " Ancient one of the earth so deep, master of moon and sun. I shield you in my Wiccan way, here in my circle round, asking you to protect this space, and offer your sun force down," Someone walks up behind her as she begins to hum. She turns around and stands up. "What are you doing here?" She asks him. The man pulls out a knife and plunges the knife into her stomach.

Spencer Hastings was in the house that she grew up in, standing on a ladder in the living room, trying to fix the broken chandelier just as her younger sister Aria walked in. "Hey, anyone home?" Aria asks as she puts up her umbrella and jacket on the coat rack by the door, and placing down two bags of art supplies. Spencer finishes up and speaks. "In here, working on the chandelier," she announces to her sister. "You know I would of been here myself to meet the electrician but you know I can't leave the law firm till 6," she adds as she steps down from the step ladder. Aria looks at her sister, "I guess I didn't realize how long I was at the art store," Aria tells her as they walk into the kitchen. "Did Noel call?" she asks. "Yes, and he sent those," Spencer says pointing out the daisies on the kitchen counter, she walks by them smells them and picks up the note. "Thinking of you every second of the day, good luck tomorrow, love Noel', aw what a sweet boyfriend," she says reading it out loud. "So what did your bosses say? Are you going to get a show at the museum?" Spencer asks.

Aria places the card on the table and then looks at her sister, "They said I need a little more exposure," she tells her, "I'm thinking of taking a class at Hollis, maybe to get a foot closer into the door of my art being plastered over the walls at work." She lets her sister know how she's feeling, she looks at her. "Didn't you already take a class at Hollis? What's the point of doing it again?" Spencer wonders about her sister, she wants her to be a famous artist but doesn't know if it will actually work out that way. "I know your concerned about me, but i'm fine," Aria walks to the fridge to grab a bottled water. Emily walks through the back door and puts her bag on the ground by the table. "Hey, guys," she says grabbing an apple out of the bowel on the table and then sits on the counter. "What's for dinner?" The girls look at each other puzzled, Spencer answers the question. "Lasagna is in the oven," she tells them. Sometimes she hated being the older sister.

Emily feels something poking her butt, she grabs it after putting her apple down. "What is this?" she asks, Aria notices it. "Don't tell me you found mom's spirit board?" She asks. Spencer looks at her sister who knew her mother, "Yeah, I found it in the basement when I was looking for the circuit tester," she tells them. Emily turns the board around inspecting it. "To my four beautiful girls, may this give you the light to find the shadows. The power of four will set you free, love mom," she looks at them. "Did she know I was going to find you?" Emily looks at them. "I guess she hoped we would, we never knew what she meant by that inscription. Maybe we should send it to Hanna, she's so in the dark maybe a little light will help," Spencer tells them. Aria begins to stand up to her sister, "Your always so hard on Hanna," she tells her. "Aria, she has no vision, no sense of the future," her sister adds to her previous statement. "I really think Hanna's coming around," Aria adds to hers. "As long as she doesn't come around here, i'm fine," Spencer says and walks to the conservatory.

Outside of the apartment complex of the dead woman, there's a small crowd of people that include EMT, police, and reporters. Noel Kahn is on the phone with his girlfriend, Aria. "Sorry about the bad connection, Aria, i'm in Brook Haven covering a story. I wanted to see if you got your flowers," he asks, she answers. He notices the detective's car pulling up, "Well, hey, look this detective I've been waiting for has finally arrived so I'll call you later, okay?" He hangs up the phone after saying goodbye. A detective in his middle twenties with dark hair steps out of an unidentified car, he walks up to him. "Detective Cavanaugh, is it the same M.O. as the other victims?" Toby ignores Noel and continues walking towards the entrance, he walks in and looks at the cop. "What do you have for me?" He asks. "Another dead female, mid to late twenties," the other cop answers. "It's the third one in three weeks. Same murder weapon?" He asks. "Double edged steel knife," he answers. "Some sort of ceremonial tool that isn't supposed to be used for cutting purposes," Toby tells him.

A little while later, as the rain began drizzling down, Aria stood in the living room peeking out the window, she sees a cab pulling up. She walks by Spencer, who is checking out the chandelier again. "I don't get it, I tried everything, there's no reason why the chandelier shouldn't be working," Aria walks up to her as Spencer gets off the ladder. Emily is reading on the couch next to a lamp. "Uh, you know how we've been talking about what to do with the spare room? I think your right, I think we need a roommate,"Aria tells Spencer as she grabs the toolbox and heads towards the kitchen. "We can offer up the room with a reduce rate in exchange for help around the house," Spencer tells her. "Hanna's good with a wrench," Aria tells her, Spencer turns and looks at her sister, with a slight laugh. "Hanna couldn't recognize the difference between a wrench and a screwdriver, besides Hanna lives in New York," Spencer adds. "Not anymore," Aria says following behind her sister as she walks back to the living room. "What?" She turns around upset. "She left New York, she's moving back in with us," Aria tells her. Spencer is feeling ambushed. "You've got to be kidding me," she tells her. "I could hardly say no, it's her house too, it was willed to all of us," as she said that Spencer gets more upset. "Yeah, months ago, and we haven't seen or spoken to her since," Spencer tries to calm herself down a little. "Well _you_ haven't spoken to her," Aria is starting to hate this. "No, Switzerland, maybe you forgotten why i'm still mad at her," Spencer looks at her sister. Emily gets off the couch, looking at them. "Hey, calm down, besides I've never met Hanna, it'll be a good opportunity for me," she tells them. "When does she arrive?" she adds.

"Surprise," the door opens Hanna looks at her sisters. "Found the hide a key," she says holding the key up. Hanna walks up to her sisters. "Its so good to see you, Aria, Emily?" She asks as she walks closer to her sisters. "Spencer," she says calming her voice down. The cab honk's it's horn. "I should..." Hanna says, Aria looks at her. "I'll get it..." she walks to the door grabbing Spencer's purse, "That's my purse," Spencer says. "I'll help," Emily says following behind. "I'll pay you back," Hanna tells her. "Save your pennies," she notices the rolling suitcase Hanna dragged behind her. "Is that all you brought?" she adds. "It's all I wanted to bring, dad said I could leave some things behind." She tells her. "Is he still alive?" She asks in almost a mocking tone. "Look, Spencer, I know you don't want me here..." Hanna begins to tell her sister. "We're not selling the house," Spencer tells her. "Is that why you think I came back?" She asks her sister. "The only reasons Aria and I gave up our apartments is because this house has been in our family for generations." She tells her sister. "No history lesson needed, I grew up here, too. So can we talk about what's really bothering you?" She asks, "No. I'm still furious with you," Spencer tells her.

"I never touched Andrew," Hanna tells her sister. "Whoa," Spencer can't believe that Hanna is bringing this up. "I don't know what that trust fund, Chardonnay-slugging, polo wearing told you..." as she begins to tells her sister, everything Aria and Emily walks in with another bag from the trunk. "Hey, how about we have dinner together?" She asks trying to make the peace between her two sisters. "That sounds amazing," Emily says trying to stay neutral. Hanna looks at Aria, "I ate on the bus," she tells her as she storms off to her old bedroom. "I'm not hungry," Spencer says and storms off to the living room. "Ok, we'll try the group hug later," Aria tells them.

* * *

**So this is what I have so far... I'm going to try to stay true to the CHARMED pilot but I'm adding the Liars twist. If there's any questions, ask...**

**So I hope you guys like chapter one, please like, comment and favorite this story. Chapter Two will be up soon. Hope you guys like this...**

**ALL RIGHTS ARE TO AARON SPELLING, CONSTANCE M. BURGE, I. MARLENE KING AND SARA SHEPARD. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**


	2. Something Wicca This Way Comes, Part Two

** CHAPTER TWO: SOMETHING WICCA THIS WAY COMES, PART TWO**

Inside of the apartment complex in Brook Haven, Toby is in the apartment in the living room talking to his partner, Darren Wilden about the murdered victim. He looks at the tattoo on the victims neck, it's a full circle with three interlocking arcs inside. "What is it?" Darren asks. "I don't know, its the same tattoo that we found on the other three victims," Toby tells him. "So the murderer is killing women who belong to the occult?," Darren asks. "No, these women didn't belong to occult. They, they practiced their craft alone. These women are witches," Toby tells him. "The murderer is killing witches?" He asks. "He's just not killing them. He's hunting them," he adds. Kit comes to Toby's feet. She meows. Toby goes over and pats her, he picks her up and looks at her collar, has the same symbol on it that was tattooed on the witch. "So you believe in witches, Cavanaugh?" Darren asks. "Do you believe in UFO's?" Toby asks him. "No." He answers. Toby looks at Darren, "Do you believe in people who believe in UFO's?" Darren looks at his partner. "I think their crazy, but yeah." He answers the question, Toby looks him. "I like to believe their are people out there who like to believe their witches," he answers Darren's question.

A little while later Hanna and Aria are playing with the spirit board in the conservatory, eating popcorn sipping on wine, both sisters have their fingers on the pointer trying to get their question answered. "Stop pushing the pointer," Aria complained to her sister. "I'm not," Hanna squeaks. "You used to always push the pointer," Aria tells her. "I'm not even touching it," Hanna tells her sister, just as Emily walks in and plops herself on the table near them. "What are you guys doing?" She asks as Aria takes a sip of wine. "We're playing with the spirit board. Why don't you join us?" Aria tells her younger sister. "Bonding time," Hanna smiles. "I'll make more popcorn," Aria stands up and walks to the kitchen near by. "Add lemon," Emily tells her Aria looks at her confused. "Trust me," Emily adds. "What did you guys ask?" Emily asked. "We asked if Spencer would have sex with someone other than herself this year," Aria tells her. "Please say yes," Hanna says as she barely presses her fingers on the pointer. The pointer moves itself to the letter A and Hanna gasp "What?" Emily asks her sister, "I-It moved," she announces. "Your just pushing it again," Aria says from the kitchen. "I was barely touching it," she says as Emily looks down and it moved to T. Emily jumps off the table. "Aria get in here," Emily tells her.

"What the hell is going on?" Aria asks as she walks back into the room. "I told you it moved," Hanna keeps looking at the board, her hands backed away. The pointer moves to T. "Spencer," Aria calls her sister. It then moves to I. As Spencer walks in, she gets upset with her sisters. "What?" She looks at the three of them. "The pointer moved," Hanna tells her sister. "Well did you push it? You always pushed it," Spencer tells her as the pointer moves from the I to the C, Hanna picks up the pen and writes down what she saw. She then shows her sisters, ATTIC is written on the paper. "I think it's trying to tell us something," Hanna tells them. BOOM. There's a loud clap of thunder and the lights go out. Aria is freaked out and is walking towards the foyer, she grabs her jacket and throws it on, trying to grab the phone with the wire. "I don't care what you think, i'm leaving," Aria tells Spencer. "Don't you think your overreacting, we're perfectly safe here," Spencer tells her sister. "Don't say that, in horror movies the person who always says that is the next to die," Aria is more panicked. "It's pouring rain, there's a psycho on the loose and Noel isn't even home," Spencer is trying to calm her down, with the flashlight in her hand. "So i'll..i'll wait in the cab until he gets off," she tells her sister. "Oh, that'll be cheap," Spencer gets concerned for her sister. "I saw that pointer move, Spencer," she is scared. "What you saw was Hanna's fingers pushing the pointer, she's playing on joke on us, there' nothing in the attic," she begins to tell her sister.

"I've got a flash light all you need to do is come with me to the basement," Spencer tries to calm down her sister. Emily walks by them, a little worried herself. "What are we doing?" She asks them. "You two are coming with me to the basement, we need to find the circuit tester," she tells them putting the flash light on them as she speaks, Aria sees Hanna walking upstairs a flash light in her hand. "Hanna will go with you... to the basement," she says and makes Emily and Spencer turn around. Hanna stops on the steps. "I'm going to the attic, I'm not waiting for some handy man to come tomorrow," she lets them know. Spencer looks at her sister, "None of us have been able to open it since Grams died, what makes you think you can?" she asks her. "Cause I haven't tried," she tells them. Spencer then walks to the basement, Hanna upstairs, Emily follows Spencer. "Hanna... Spencer, wait," she says following Spencer & Emily.

Hanna walks up the stairs from the second floor to the attic door, she jiggles the door handle trying to open it. Nothing. She pushes her body hard against the door to open, nothing. She begins to give up and walks down the stairs as she does, she hears the door creak open. She turns around and sees the door opening, she walks to the door and slowly walks in the attic. She sees a light shining on a dusty old trunk in the corner under a window. Hanna walks to it, leans down and opens it. She sees a book inside with a triquetra on the cover, she pulls it out blows some dust off and then opens it, the first page says 'Book of Shadows', she then flips two pages and lands on Invoke the Charmed Ones Powers. She begins to recite it, "Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night, the oldest of gods are invoked here, the great work of magic is sought, in this night and in this hour, we call upon the ancient power, bring your powers to we sisters four, we want the power, give us the power..." she says the last part. Aria, Spencer and Emily all are on the second floor walking up the attic, downstairs in the livingroom a bright light flashes from the ceiling lighting up the lights.

A moment later, all sisters are in the attic, Spencer rushes by Hanna Aria and Emily following suit. "You got the door open?" She asks with pure curiosity as Emily asks, "What are you doing?" Hanna stands up and looks at her. "You wouldn't believe me, it just opened," she tells them holding the book open in her hands. "Uh... reading an incantation. It was in this book of shadows, I found it in that trunk," she tells her sisters. "Let me see that," Spencer says kneeling down to look at the book as Hanna stands up and looks at Aria and Emily. "What kind of incantation?" Aria asks "Well, it said something about there being three essentials of magic. Feeling, timing, and phases of the moon. If we were ever gonna do this, now - midnight on a full moon - was the most powerful time." Hanna begins to tell them. "This?" Emily questions. "Do what this?" Aria finishes it off. "Receive our powers," Hanna tells her happily. "Our powers. Our powers? Wait, you included me in this," Aria gets upset. Spencer stands up with the book. "She included all of us, 'To we sister's four', it's a book of witchcraft," she tells them. "Let me see that," Emily says wanting to know more. Spencer hands it over.

The girls are walking downstairs to the first floor no books in hand, "Spirit boards, books of witchcraft, figures all this stuff happens when you arrive," she says looking at Hanna. "Hey I wasn't the one who found the spirit board," she corrects her sister. "It doesn't matter, cause nothing happened, right Hanna?" Aria asks. "My head spun around and I vomited split pea soup. How should I know?" she tells them. "Well everything looks the same," Emily tells them. "Yeah your right," Hanna confirms. "Yet the house needs work," Spencer says. "And everything feels the same. So nothing's changed right," she looks at her sisters. They all head off to different directions. Hanna to the attic, the rest to bed.

The next morning, Phoebe is sitting on the steps in front of manor sipping on coffee as Aria walks outside, she turns to acknowledge her sister's presence. "Good morning," she takes a sip of coffee. "Your up early?" Aria asks, Hanna was never an early bird. "I never went to sleep," she confirms the previous statement. "Don't tell me you put on a black conical hat and spent the night flying around the neighborhood on a broomstick?" She asks as she sits down next to her sister. "The only broom I ever owned sat in a closet next to a mop," she tells her smiling. "Where's Spencer and Emily?" she asks her sister. "Spencer has work, Emily has a class," Aria confirms what Hanna suspected. "So what were you doing?" Aria asks wanting to know. "Reading," Hanna says one simple word letting her know. "Out loud?" She asks. "No. According to the Book of Shadows, one of ancestors was a witch named Pandora Wyatt," she tells Aria, as she looks for her ride. She then looks at her sister, "And we have a cousin who's a drunk, an aunt who's manic and a father who's invisible," she lets her sister know. "I am serious. She practiced powers. Four powers. She could move objects with her mind, see the future, clairaudience and stop time. But before Pandora burned at the stake, she vowed that each generation of Wyatt witches would grow stronger and stronger, culminating in the arrival of four sisters," Hanna lets her know what she read, Aria stands up walks inside and grabs her purse. "These sisters' would be the most powerful witches of all time. I think we're those sisters," Hanna tries to convince her. Aria's ride pulls up, her car is in the shop and until it's fixed she has a co worker picking her up. "Look, I know what happened last night was weird and unexplainable, but we are not witches and we do not have special powers besides, Grams wasn't a witch and as far as we know, neither was Mom." Aria kisses Hanna goodbye, "So take that Nancy Drew," she adds as she walks to the car. "We are the protectors of the innocent. We are known as the Charmed Ones," Hanna tells her as she gets in. "Mmm hmm," Aria shuts the door behind her. "And I beg to differ about Grams."

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading Chapter 2. I hope you like it, the next chapter is going to focus on the sister's and their powers and the end of the pilot episode. Then I will start the next episode off with the same demonology as the 'I've Got You Under My Skin' Episode from Charmed but written differently.**

**Also fans of mine, I have an idea for another PLL story. Tell me if you like this...**

**FROZEN: What if Hanna Marin never woke up after her car accident? What if she didn't wake up till seven years later and everything in her life is completely different. The story will start off with the accident, then a chapter dedicated to what's going on with each liar then Hanna waking up and finding the truth.**

**What happens to each liar? Aria never confessed to her friends about Ezra, so they kept sneaking around and got caught only after she told her parents she was pregnant. Ezra was arrested. Emily and Maya stay together but Emily gives up swimming and moves to California and becomes the polar opposite of herself. Spencer goes to jail for Alison's murder. Ian and Melissa have a baby together and leaves Spencer out of their lives. Ashley would marry Darren, have a child together. And last but not least, Caleb lived out of the school until he was caught and brought to jail. There he met Hailea a girl who he falls in love with. **

**So let me know what you guys think... If I get enough good comments on that new story I will have the first chapter up sometime this week.**

**Thanks.**


End file.
